The present disclosure relates generally to welding devices, and more particularly, to a welder-generator.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations, which rely on the use of a welder-generator to power the welding process. Welder-generators typically include internal components, such as electrical circuitry, a generator, an engine, and a muffler, which produce substantial amounts of heat during operation. Accordingly, an engine cooling fan at the rear of the welder-generator and a supplemental fan in the middle of the welder-generator are typically provided to cool the internal components.
The engine cooling fan is typically configured to circulate air from the rear of the welder-generator through the engine to exclusively cool the engine during operation. The supplemental fan is typically located in the center of the welder-generator, and is configured to circulate air from the front of the welder-generator through the electrical circuitry and the generator during operation. The airflow paths generated by the fans typically converge, flow over the engine and the muffler, and exit the rear of the welder-generator. Such airflow systems allow the formation of a hot chamber in the center of the welder-generator and require high volumetric flows to prevent overheating of the internal components. Furthermore, these systems require complex packaging because multiple baffles are needed to direct air along the desired pathways.